The Masquerade Dance
by DragonMagicUser
Summary: Sakura is going to prom but when she gets there will she be alone or will she dance the night away with love.


"SAKURA!" screamed an eager Ino from across the cafeteria, everyone gave odd stares.

"What?" she said.

"Don't 'what' me." Ino gave Sakura a flier, Ino was grinning from ear to ear. Sakura noticed that on the flier it showed a couple dancing wearing masks.

"Masquerade? That's the theme."

"What aren't you happy? It means we get to go shopping." Ino said.

"I'm happy about the prom it's just that I have no one that I would want to go with other than you and Hinata." Sakura said.

"Then it'll just be us girls, we'll still have fun." Ino replied. Sakura smiled at her childhood friend.

"We have two days to go to the mall." Ino stated.

"Till prom, that's not enough time to do everything." Sakura panicked.

"Sakura we are girls and as girls we have a specialty at multitasking, we can make and if we don't we'll be fashionably late."

Both girls walked out of the cafeteria with smiles on their faces, everyone watched as the two queen bees of Kohona High walked out in style as always. Always watching some more than others every guy wanted to date them and every girl wanted to be them, except for this school knowing that both girls could be utterly violent.

"Ok class today I'll let you draw what you want." Ms. Anko said. She sat back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk.

Sakura sat in the middle of the room at one of the many four seated tables. She was doodling what seemed to be a head when she heard the foots of a chair scrape against the floor she looked for the idiot who made such an irritating noise. As she searched around the room she found no one she turned back to her table and realized that someone was sitting right across from her.

"Hi…do I know you?" she asked.

"Apparently not." Sakura was taken back by the strange boys rudeness, the boy got up and left, leaving a furious Sakura glaring holes into the back of his head. She would remember his face, the bell rang a raging Sakura treaded through the art room. School was over she was happy for that much, hopefully shopping would relieve her of her anger.

*At the mall*

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were trying on different dresses at the same time and commenting on each other like true friends would.

"I love Dillard they always have so many gorgeous dresses." Ino said.

"I-I agree." Hinata Said.

"I love being a girl don't you Sakura." Ino looked over at a quiet Sakura, she gasped loudly making Hinata look over. Ino looked over at a pearl clad Sakura the light colored dress went with her hair and skin tone, the straps draped gently over her shoulders, the front fabric was folded three times making the shape of a triangle on her dress

"S-so beautiful." Hinata said.

"You are buying that, I don't want to hear any excuse. You look too good in it not to buy it." as Sakura paid for the dress that Ino had insisted she sat down in a chair in front of the dressing rooms, watching as her two friends tried on numerous dresses. After hours of going through numerous dresses Ino and Hinata had chosen the glamorous dresses that they were going to wear.

Over the two days till Friday night it was boring to Sakura she had her mom do her hair, and put little makeup on herself. When she looked at the clock it read 9 o' clock, the door bell rang.

"Sakura dear your friend Ino is here, are you ready?"

"Not yet mom." she slipped her dress on along with her high heels. She walked gracefully down the stairs into the lighted hall.

"AWW! My baby's growing up. Say cheese." a bright light flashed temporarily blinded the pink haired girl.

As Sakura and Ino got into the car Hinata sat there already in her purple dress, she looked over at Ino and realized how much she reminded Sakura of a white lily. They got to the hotel in less than thirty minutes and before getting out they put their masks on, it would be a night that they will remember forever.

As all three girls entered the ballroom of the fancy hotel they saw a massive chandelier, a deep red carpet, with large stretched windows, a total of three arched doorways littered the walls that led outside. A d.j. was at the farthest wall from the main door a crowd of students had already begun dancing.

As the night went on they had begun a slow dance, as Sakura knew she was without a date she went to sit down. Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand she whipped around and followed the pale hand that belonged to a boy.

"Do you care to dance with me?" his voice sounded familiar to Sakura, but she couldn't place it.

"Sure." she whispered. Both masked people began dancing rhythmically to the slow song, it made Sakura's skin tingle.

"The dancers may take their masks off when they please." said the d.j.

"But wouldn't that give us away." she asked.

"That's the point, besides you don't know who I am but I know who you are." the boy said.

"Oh really, who am I then?" she asked.

"Haruno, Sakura." he said.

"Are you a stalker?"

"No, so…are you going to take your mask off?" he asked.

"Maybe, but you have to take yours off tonight before we all leave." she said.

"Ok, I promise I'll take it off." Sakura took her mask off, the boy said nothing instead he just stared.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No." he whispered, "Your just so beautiful." he watched as a blush crept onto her face. They were dancing but it seemed as though the world around them didn't exist as though they were floating on air.

The sweet sound of music made them move as they danced there way to the patio. Now both were dancing under the moon, the fresh scent of night fluttered by on a breeze the stars reflected into Sakura's eyes making him only fall deeper into her emerald eyes. A ghost smile graced his perfect pale lips, his fingers were playing with the lace ribbon on the back of her dress. Sakura watched his coral eyes she got absorbed into staring at them as the moonlight made them seem brighter.

"My name is Gaara."

"Gaara, so Gaara are you going to take your mask off now?"

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?" she asked.

"If I showed you what I looked like you might get mad and try to hit me." he said.

"WHAT?! No I wouldn't." she exclaimed.

"Ok then." he went for his mask and took it off gently, Sakura gasped. Gaara closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to come it never did instead he felt soft fingertips on his face. Opening his eyes he saw that Sakura was touching his face with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Aren't you mad at me?" he asked.

"I should be but you've been nice to me tonight, why were you mean to me in art?" she asked.

"It wasn't on purpose I was trying to ask you to the dance, but I didn't know what to say and got nervous and you saw the result of that." he explained. She watched the emotions play across his beautiful face with a giggle.

"What?" he panicked.

"You don't know how perfect you look." she said. It was Gaara's turn to blush she giggled once again at the cute childish expression.

"You're cute too."

"Ok that's it." she was confused, "Sakura, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"…Go out, like date?" she asked.

"Yes." her face showed confusion where as Gaara was tense and overly nervous, Sakura looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" Sakura stood on her toes to kiss him, he was surprised but after a moment pulled her closer as her hands went around his neck. They pulled apart.

"Does that mean yes?" Gaara asked.

"Yep."

"Good." he smiled a true smile.


End file.
